Barney
by bookwormgal2009
Summary: In which Ironhide is forced to watch the most annoying show on TV (in his opinion anyway). Annabelle and Ironhide fluff!


Awhile ago someone asked me to do a story about someone watching Barney with Annabelle. I kind of forgot about it but here it is don't own the Transformers.

It was no secret to anyone on the NEST team that the rough and tough autobot weapons specialist adored Colonel William Lennox's little girl, Annabelle. He would do absolutely anything for the four year old, from allowing her to plaster Princess stickers all over his interior to playing house. She was the mommy of course, and Ironhide was the "baby".

There was only one thing Ironhide refused to do, one thing he regarded worse than torture. Of all the crazy and silly shows Annabelle liked to watch, there was one that made Ironhide cower. Why, he was not certain. It wasn't that he hated dinosaurs, even though he was fairly certain the dinobots had given them a bad name. Even the cheesy songs weren't that bad; he'd heard Bumblebee blare far worse.

There was just something about a singing, purple dinosaur that magically came to life that gave Ironhide the creeps. So whenever he babysat Annabelle, he avoided the show at all costs. Of course on this particular day that was impossible and there was no escape for the poor autobot.

It was a rainy day and Ironhide was babysitting. He and Annabelle were in Will's garage, on account of he couldn't fit in the house but the garage was big enough for him to transform in. Everything was going along fine until Ironhide accidentally decapitated Rapunzel. That was when Annabelle decided they needed to do something else and Ironhide's day took a turn for the worse.

"Barney," Annabelle declared, pointing to the little portable TV her dad had set up for days such as this. They all knew that ole Hide had a thing about water, and if it was raining there would be no rides, even though Annabelle loved going for rides in "her" truck.

Well now Ironhide was in a pickle, because Barney was the one thing he truly loathed almost as much as decepticons. Come to think of it, a go around with Starscream could be better than the singing, purple dinosaur. Seriously, who came up with that? He made a mental not to google it later.

"How about we play House?" Ironhide asked hopefully.

Annabelle shook her head stubbornly and pointed once more to the TV. "No House, Barney."

"How about a nice little drive," Ironhide cooed in his most persuasive voice. Sure it was raining buckets, but he disliked Barney more than he did rain. Maybe he could use one of those Jedi mind tricks he always heard Bumblebee talking about. He didn't know much about Star Wars, but his processor was screaming, _This is not the show you want to watch. Anything but Barney; the Wiggles, Sesame Street, even Curious George, but not that dinosaur._

"No drive. Hide doesn't like water." Annabelle pointed out and Ironhide sighed, wishing this child wasn't quite so smart. "That's right, Hide doesn't like the rain."

Begrudgingly he turned the TV on but told her, "It may not be on though…oh look Dora! How about that Anna? You wanna help Dora find the…er…well whatever it is she's looking for, I'm sure she could use your help!"

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "No Dora, just Barney."

With a final sigh of defeat and with slumped shoulders Ironhide found the station that was, of course, playing Barney. Annabelle clapped her hands with glee and began singing, "Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination…sing Hide!"

Staring up at the roof and wishing himself in a head to head battle with any of the decepticons including Megatron, Ironhide began to sing along with his charge. And when they sang about a tree and green grass, he sang along with that. He even clapped along to "If your happy and you know it". All the while he wondered at his rotten luck and who invented these stupid shows anyway? More importantly, why did the networks air them?

But at the end of it during the "I love you" song Annabelle looked up at Ironhide with those big blue eyes that seemed to melt his spark every time and said, "Love you Hide!"

Yes, Annabelle Lennox had a giant alien robot wrapped her tiny little finger. Said big, tough as nails mech smiled down at the annoyingly cute little girl and replied, "I love you too Anna."

For the rest of the afternoon they watched Barney, because it just so happened there was a marathon that day. That was just the type of luck Ironhide had some days. But of course he didn't mind. He sat with his back against the garage wall and Annabelle against his knee and for a few rare moments he didn't have to worry about decepticons or selfish humans. He just sat there with his favorite little girl, completely content despite the annoying dinosaur dancing across the TV screen.

Before he returned to base, Annabelle handed him a piece of blue construction paper with purple scribbles and "I love you Hide," that her mother had obviously written.

"What is it?" Hide asked, figuring the purple scribbles meant something. Annabelle just gave him a cheeky smile and replied, "Barney."

It seemed that poor Ironhide would never be able to escape that singing, purple dinosaur.

Kind of silly but you know what it was fun


End file.
